1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of utility racks for the storage of various items. More particularly, the present invention relates to collapsible or retractable storage racks that can be retracted to consume a smaller footprint when not in use.
2. Related Art
Numerous utility systems have been developed that allow for the storage of various items in locations where those items are commonly used. For example, saddle racks in a variety of configurations have been developed for the storage of saddles and tack around stalls, horse trailers and the like.
While conventional systems abound, most such systems are relatively permanent in nature: once a saddle or the like is removed from the system, the system becomes an obstacle that must be worked around. Some such systems have been modified to provide a degree of portability. However, such systems have proven unstable and often remain a problem when in an unused state.